Multi-axis automatically shifting power transmissions utilize fluid operated input clutches and associated gearing to provide a plurality of power paths between an input shaft and an output shaft. Each input clutch is operable to connect a gear member to one of the shafts which meshes with a gear member rotatably fixed to another of the shafts. The ratio selected is delivered to an output differential from the output shaft of the transmission.
In order to increase the number of forward gear ratios, it is generally necessary to increase the number of gear meshes on the shafts between the input and output. The increased gear meshes will result in increased overall length of the transmission. This may not be a problem for rear wheel drive type vehicles. However, for transversely disposed from wheel drive transmissions, when the transmission is on the engine axis, the number of gear meshes is an important item. The number of gear meshes will effect the overall length of the transmission and therefore the space required between the drive wheels. Thus, it becomes necessary to either use a chain drop to get the transmission axis off of the engine axis or utilize fewer gear ratios and an engine with a larger operating span to its torque curve.